Anna sells Tariko's Mesprit plush on eBay
This will be a new video in Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 3 and all the Supernanny Monopoly games after it. Wii version: $2M 3DS version: $2M, and 10 play coins Rated: 12+ PG-13 Transcript Tariko: "Mom, my Mesprit plush is missing." Orla: "Let me find it." goes into Tariko's Room and looks everywhere but can't find it Tariko: "But it was here, when I was at school." Orla: "Oh, wait! I saw Anna put it in a cardboard and I found it eBay on and i saw her using Ji min's credit card wait----ANNABELLE YAKI KIROCHU!" Anna: "Yes, mommy?" Orla: " WHY DID YOU SELL YOUR SISTER'S MESPRIT PLUSH ON EBAY?!? THAT WAS SO MEAN OF YOU, NOT TO MENTION GREEDY!" scoffs Anna: "SHE HAS OVER 700 POKEMON PLUSHIES! IT'S TAKING UP THE WHOLE SPACE!! I HATE POKÉMON!!!" Orla: "AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, ANNABELLE YAKI, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 4 DAYS AND YOU'RE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR DOLLS FOR 10 WHOLE DAYS, AND YOUR DISNEY PRINCESS BELLE COSTUME FOR HALLOWEEN IS IN TOY JAIL AND YOU'RE BANNED FROM GOING TO YOUR FRIEND'S HOUSE FOR 6 DAYS!!! YOU'RE ALSO SPENDING ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT IN YOUR BEDROOM!" sets her bed on fire with a match Orla: "Right, you are grounded for 5 days. You are also banned from playing with your dolls for 12 days. You are also banned from going to your friend's house for 7 days. Go to your room now, Anna." Anna: "I'm already banned from playing with my dolls and going to my friends house, you idiot!" hits her mother in the lip, causing it to bleed, stomps her feet all the way to her room bawls Anna: "CRYING AND BAWLING YOUR HEAD OFF WON'T GET YOUR STUPID PLUSH BACK!" Tariko: "アンナシャット·アップ!" (Translation: SHUT UP ANNA!) hits Tariko in the cheek with a broom, and writes vulgar words all over the walls and a picture of Tariko being dumped into a canyon by a dump truck Orla: "Go to your room, Anna. I will give you a spanking in 10 minutes." slams her bedroom door in front of Orla Anna: "I hope you die, (bleep)!" cries and goes in her room and slams the door Orla: "Ji woong, can you go talk to her while I handle Anna?" Ji woong: "Okay." Cut to: in her bedroom punching and kicking the walls screaming Anna: "I...HATE...THIS FAMILY!! THEY LOVE TO SEE ME SUFFER!!!" jumps up and down on her bed smashes the family portraits hanging on the walls kicks the nightstand over kicks the closet door kicks the door cut to: woong enters Tariko's room Ji woong: "Tariko?" Tariko: Cries woong comforts her Tariko: "Mesprit plush" Crying "Please I want to play with you a little longer..." Anna: (yelling from in her room) "FORGET IT, JAPANESE SCUM! IT'S GONE, SO SHUT THE (bleep) up before I come down there and beat you black and blue!" Ji woong: "We can buy you a new one on eBay." Tariko: (Crying) "A new one? I don't want a new one. I WANT IT BACK!" Ji woong: Scared "But.... Tariko." Tariko: (Crying) "I WANT MY FAVORITE POKEMON PLUSH DOLL I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS AND I DON'T WANNA REPLACE IT! I LOVED IT DEARLY AND MY STUPID SISTER SOLD IT!----- and Cries}!!" Ji min: "Don't do that, Ji woong. That will upset her even more!" Tariko: "She hit me in the jaw, and now it's bleeding." [Ji woong exits the room Ji woong: "The replacement part upsets her even more." Orla: "It was good you tried I will try and get it back using my credit card." Ji min: Tariko "It's okay, dear." Tariko: sobs "I want it back now." Ji min: her Pikachu plush out of the large pile of the Pokemon plush and puts it on the bed Anna: in Tariko's room "Crybaby!" Orla: "GO TO YOUR ROOM, ANNABELLE YAKI KIROCHU! I WILL GIVE YOU A SPANKING IN 5 MINUTES!" Anna: "GO DIE IN A DITCH!" Tariko: "GO AWAY, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" her Mew plush At Anna Anna: "Missed, you stupid Japanese (bleep)!" picks up a large brick and throws it at Tariko, hitting her left cheek pulls out a handgun James: "You cannot act this Upset, Tariko you are going to make yourself sick!" Tariko: (Crying) "DAD, SHE SOLD MY MESPRIT PLUSH ON eBAY! I DON'T WANNA REPLACE IT! I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOUR STUPID AND YET DUMB MONSTER HIGH SISSY STUFF!" Anna: "NO YOU ARE NOT! IF YOU DO, I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!" Tariko: (Angrily) "MONSTER HIGH IS FOR BABIES SO IS DISNEY PRINCESS AND BARBIE!" Anna (angrily): "NO, IT'S NOT, YOU DISGUSTING JAPANESE ROACH! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, POKEMON IS FOR LOSERS! SAY THAT AGAIN, AND YOU WILL EAT LEAD!" Tariko: her Charizard plush, then her Vulpix plush, then her Dialga Plush, then her Shaymin Sky forme plush at Anna in anger and sadness "DIE, YOU MONSTER HIGH LOVING DORK!" Anna: "YOU DIE, YOU FILTHY JAPANESE SCUM! I HATE JAPANESE PEOPLE, AND THEY MUST DIE!" throws a brick at Tariko, hitting her in the jaw Anna: "SHUT UP, YOU CRYBABY OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH A GUN! I'll prove to you that I'm not a (bleep)ing sissy baby by purchasing a double barrel shotgun like the one I saw on TV!" Orla: "DO NOT DO THAT, ANNA. DO NOT CALL HER A CRYBABY OR THREATEN TO KILL HER!" places Anna over her knee and spanks her Ji-min: "NAUGHTY GIRL!" Anna: "But Tariko said she'd destroy down my precious Monster High dolls. She also called them 'stupid and yet dumb sissy stuff', and she also called me a dork. Tariko called me a twerp...that is why I sold her ugly Mesprit plush online...to use the money to buy a double-barrel shotgun!" Tariko: (Crying) "I'M FAR TO GROWN UP FOR THAT SISSY STUFF!" Anna: "TARIKO, YOU ARE DEAD FOR SNITCHING ON ME!!! TO SHOW YOU I'M NOT A SISSY, I'LL GET MYSELF A DOUBLE BARREL SHOTGUN AND SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD AND KILL YOU!" spanks Anna with a hair brush Anna: "I'll slit your Japanese throat!!" Orla: "SHUT UP YOUNG LADY! JUST SHUT UP!!!!" James: "Tariko, I know you loved that plush dearly." hugs Tariko and Tariko calms down while crying Ji min: "Dad, Tariko is Just so upset how Anna sold her toy on eBay and Mom already grounded Anna." Orla; "Good news Tariko, I Just got it from eBay." Tariko: down "Okay." Orla: "It will be there in 3 weeks. Okay dear?" Tariko: (Sniffs) "Okay." Orla: "So try and play with your Azelf and Uxie Plush until it gets here." Tariko: (Sniffs) "Okay..." is in her trashed room watching TV, and drawing a picture of Tariko, hanging on a noose Anna: "Sucker!" 3 weeks later Orla: "Tariko, your Mesprit Plush is finally here. It is the same one you got for Christmas." Tariko: "Yay!" takes it from Orla and goes in her room Cut to: bedroom kicks her nightstand, and punches several holes in the wall Anna: "I...HATE...THIS...FAMILY!!!" throws her closed fist into a mirror, smashing it flips her bed upside down screams grabs a nightstand and hurls it at the window, smashing it Anna: "It's...NOT...FAIR!!! MOM AND DAD LOVE TO SEE ME SUFFER! Stupid Tariko always gets what she wants!!" kicks the closet door pushes her dresser over tears wallpaper from the wall screams Anna: "I...HATE...THIS HOUSE!! Tariko loves seeing me suffer, and so do those (bleep)ing UGLY TWINS!!" grabs a lamp and throws it at the wall, smashing it into pieces tips the chair and table over Anna: "I HATE YOU ALL!!!!" pulls the curtains down picks up her vanity stool and heaves it at the vanity, smashing the vanity mirror shoves the bookcase over kicks the Amoire and the TV over screams cuts to: James: "What is going on?" Anna: "YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THAT JAPANESE (bleep) THEN YOU DO ME!!!!" (Tariko starts crying) Tariko: "Anna threatened to kill me with a gun. She has a handgun on her." James: "Anna, give me the gun before someone gets hurt." Anna: "Back off!" pulls out the handgun and points it at her sister and father Anna: "Stay back or I'll kill you both!" Tariko: (scared) "ANNA, PLEASE DON'T!!!!" Anna: "Get down on the floor, you stupid East Asian skank!" police arrive at the door Tariko: "Oh, thank goodness." Policeman 1: "Hey, young lady. What are you doing?" freezes in her tracks Policeman 2: "We got a report from a neighbor about a disorderly conduct and threats to kill a certain family." Policeman 3: "Ma'am, can we have a look in your pockets for weapons?" Anna: "GET OUT, POLICE! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" Policeman 4: "According to the Ji min's credit card company, we recieved a notice about an illegal sale about a product on an illegal eBay account. We understand that the Mesprit plush was illegally sold. Miss, you are under arrest for eBay account fraud." 5 handcuffs Anna and leads her outside Anna (screaming and crying on top of her lungs) :" " Category:Transcripts Category:Electronic Banking Game Transcripts Category:Supernanny Monopoly Game Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Conflict Transcripts